As we go on we will A L W A Y S remember
by lovecanchangelife
Summary: N E V E R judge a book by its cover.


As we **go on **we remember;  
All the times we had _together_.  
And as our lives change;  
_Whatever_ comes;  
We will **still** be friends_ forever_.

May 20th of 8th grade year, 1 day before Honors night. 3 days before the dinner dance. 8 days before graduation practice. 9 days till graduation; getting closer to the end.

May 20th was an exciting day,or atleast should be. Tommarow would be Honors night. A great day for some people and a horrible one for others. The day you get separate awards for going through the bits and pieces of middle school hell. Sports awards,academic awards,club awards,etc. Pretty boring.

Renee was invited, with obviously no idea why. She wouldn't dare join a sport at this school. Although,she did have an odd love for volleyball. She also had an odd love for something else, or _someone_ else. Renee, with her shoulder length black hair with bright light brown highlights, walked casually into school. Wearing her favorite Boys Like Girls shirt and jeans, approached her locker. Next to hers, was another girl's locker. Courtney; whom she hated for so long, for one reason. And one reason only. Renee looked at the long,dark brown beachy waves being wrapped around the Courtney's fingers in an envious stare. She wasn't jealous of her hair,but of something else she's got wrapped around her finger.

"Hi Renee!"

"Hi Courtney."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"I see. Thats interesting."

"Very much so."

"Ok."

"Mhm. So how are you and Martin?"

"Mmmm,fine i suppose; why do you ask?"

"Wondering."

"Oh,ok. Well I'm going to 1st period now. I'll talk to you later I guess."

"Mhmm."

"You ready Courtney?",said a voice so calmly,it was simply ravishing.

"Yea,lets go Martin.",replied Courtney with a smile.

Martin smiled such a breathtaking smile and said, "Ok. Hi Renee."

Renee smiled back helplessly and answered back,staring into his beautiful light blue eyes, "Hi Martin."

"How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good."

He kept smiling until Courtney ruined it by saying, "Martin lets go."

"Ok, bye Renee."

Martin and Courtney walked away to class together.

"Bye. . .", Renee said in an extremely soft voice, watching them.

She grabbed her books and walked to gym, which was code word for 45 minutes of pure hell.

Martin was in Renee's gym class, as every other class, but 2nd period.

Renee walked into the locker room with a terrifying fear of what they would make them do today. On a lighter note,it was just baton races, which wasn't so hard. She got dressed into those her hideous gym suit and walked over to her friend Isabella.

"Hey Renee!"

"Hi Bella."

"Whats wrong?"

"What do you think?"

". . .Martin?"

"No; I stopped liking him."

"Ohh,ok."

"Yep."

"Ok."

Renee sighed.

Bella took Renee's hand and they both walked into the gym together. Their gym period was divided into 3 groups; Renee and Bella being in group 3 and Martin in 2. As they passed group 2's bench, Renee caught a sight of Martin's wonderous light brown hair. They walked across the gym and sat on their bench.

"Renee stop thinking about it."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You know."  
"No. Im not thinking about it."  
"Ok,good."

"Mhmm."

After the required jog and stretching for two minutes and the baton races, we had 15 minutes of free time. Renee wanted to play volleyball, but none of her friends enjoyed it. And she didn't want to play with the volleyball players, out of sheer fact that she didn't want to embarass herself.

Gym was over.

2nd period was Music.

3rd was Science, the first time Renee could see Martin since gym. She walked in, passed his desk and said in spanish,"Hola panino."

"Hi my muffin.",he replied smiling.

Renee smiled back out of reflex. She went to the middle of the room and sat into her seat. She looked to her right; where Martin was sitting. She stared at his gorgeous eyes, his breath-taking smile, his highly-attractive hair, etc. He looked at her and she instantly looked away; blushing.

I know what your probably thinking; Renee likes Martin. But no. She doesn't,at all.


End file.
